Un Solsticio Sin Luna
by Living Luna
Summary: Desde el exterior, Celestia parece alegre, dulce y serena, pero en realidad, ella vive sumida en una profunda tristeza. Atormentada por la decisión de tener que desterrar a su hermana Luna, Celestia decide tomar cartas en el asunto y acabar con su dolor, pero habrá alguien que le dará luz a su corazón, alguien a quien ella no se esperaba. One-shot.


Bueno compañeros lectores, esta es una historia aparte de Sacrificio De Madre, básicamente es un One-shot. Disfrútenlo.

…

…

Un Solsticio Sin Luna.

En el reino de Equestria, la celebración del sol de verano había comenzado. Y, como era habitual en esa fecha, todos los ponis estaban muy emocionados y ocupados, arreglándolo todo de aquí para allá, asegurándose de que todo fuera perfecto para su majestad.

Pero no todos estaban felices en estas fechas.

Mientras los guardias patrullaban el castillo, los sirvientes hacían su trabajo como de costumbre y los ponis de Canterlot, desde los potrillos hasta ancianos disfrutaban de la velada esa noche y esperaban el amanecer para ver a su princesa levantar el sol, cierta alicornio blanca no parecía ni inmutarse por todo el alboroto que había a su alrededor.

Celestia se había encerrado en su habitación, fuera de la vista de todos. Ella estaba observando por la ventana, con una expresión de tristeza infinita la luz de la luna.

La luna…Aquella que le traía los más amargos y deprimentes recuerdos de su vida, ahora tenía la forma de Nightmare Moon en su superficie.

Habían pasado 990 años desde su destierro. Y, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, el solsticio de verano, que debería alegrar a Celestia, este no hacía otra cosa más que solo entristecerla aún más.

Los ponis de Equestria pensaban que la princesa del sol era feliz, que había desterrado a su hermana porque no la quería, o simplemente para hacerse aún más poderosa o algo así.

Pero no era nada de eso. Bajo esa máscara de aparente tranquilidad, serenidad y felicidad, se escondía una princesa deprimida, solitaria y llena de dolor.

Ella había crecido toda su vida junto a su hermana, Luna. Celestia todavía recordaba cuando ella y su hermana jugaban juntas, haciendo todo tipo de travesuras.

Todavía recordaba cuando Luna se despertaba en mitad de la noche, pidiéndole a Celestia dormir con ella.

Todavía recordaba cuando Luna la consolaba cuando ella se sentía triste, enferma o decaída.

Todavía recordaba cuando Luna la animó a levantar el sol por primera vez. Todavía recordaba el día en que su hermana levantó la luna por primera vez. Luna siempre estuvo ahí para ella…Y, sin embargo, Celestia no lo hizo.

No estuvo junto a Luna cuando más la necesitaba. La había ignorado por completo, y ahora ella pagaba las consecuencias.

Cuando Nightmare Moon tomó el control total de Luna, Celestia pensó que moriría ahí mismo. Pensó que su hermana la destruiría. Y sin embargo, ella no lo hizo.

Celestia aún no sabe por qué, pero creía que su hermana evitó que la entidad de Nightmare Moon la matara. Estaba segura. Había visto en los ojos de dragón de Nightmare Moon la mirada dulce de Luna.

Celestia no quería lastimar a Luna. No quería hacerle daño. En un último intento de traer a su hermana de vuelta, activó los elementos de la armonía, pensando que la purificarían, pero no. Para el horror de Celestia, su hermana fue enviada directamente a su propio astro, la misma luna. Por 1000 años. Y precisamente esa tragedia sucedió el día del solsticio de verano. El castillo donde vivían antes, que quedaba en el bosque Everfree, ahora estaba destruido, y seguramente, con el paso de los años, en ruinas.

Celestia dio un largo suspiro, dejando que las lágrimas fluyan libremente.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta. Si tan solo ella hubiera escuchado a su hermana, nada de esto habría pasado.

Varias veces intentó utilizar los elementos ella sola, de nuevo, con la esperanza de traer a Luna de vuelta, pero estos no tenían brillo, ni vida.

–Perdóname, Luna… –Murmuró, enterrando su rostro en una almohada.

Ningún poni había visto a Celestia llorar antes. Y era lo mejor. Era mejor que ellos vieran la falsa máscara de serenidad y felicidad que Celestia aparentaba.

Celestia miró el reloj. Eran las 2 de la mañana.

Con la mirada entristecida, Celestia se levantó. Hizo brillar su cuerno, cambiando su apariencia pálida y delgada, por una apariencia más saludable, para después salir a su balcón real.

En estos 990 años desde que había desterrado a su hermana, Celestia había adelgazado y se había debilitado considerablemente.

Ya no comía sus postres favoritos en la cena, como era habitual en ella, sino que solo se dedicaba a comer en pequeñas cantidades.

Era algo para preocuparse, sí, pero Celestia les insistió a los chefs que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, que todo iba a estar bien. Por supuesto, nada estaba bien. Nadie nunca la ha visto así, por suerte. Solo ella y los sirvientes sabían de su deplorable condición.

Ella deseaba que se la tragara la tierra, deseaba morir…Pero desgraciadamente ella era una alicornio inmortal, que, lastimosamente, estaba ligada a la vida eterna, por lo menos hasta que los ponis ya no la necesitaran.

Celestia podía ver todo su reino desde su balcón. Podía ver a sus pequeños ponis, a quienes ella vio crecer, y aquellos que la admiraban y hacían esta celebración en su honor. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que no se lo merecía. No, después de lo que le hizo a su propia hermana no se merecía nada de nada. Ni siquiera el perdón de su hermana.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, regresando al interior de su habitación.

Cerró las cortinas, usó un hechizo de bloqueo en la puerta de su habitación (ya que quería asegurarse de que nadie pudiera entrar ni molestarla), para luego romper en llanto con fuerza, sosteniendo una fotografía de Luna contra su pecho.

–Luna ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho? –Se preguntó a sí misma, con voz quebrada.

Miró la fotografía que sostenía más detalladamente.

En la fotografía estaba Luna, sonriente, junto a Celestia y sus padres. Ambas hermanas estaban abrazadas una a la otra fuertemente, con cálidas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Un recuerdo cruzó por la destrozada mente de Celestia.

…

Celestia y Luna, siendo tan solo dos pequeñas potrillas de cinco y seis años, se encontraban en la escuela para la formación de princesas.

En ese tiempo, por supuesto, aún no habían descubierto Equestria. Ellas vivían junto a sus padres en el reino de la luz, que era bien conocido por los ponis angelicales que vivían allí.

Era un reino donde todos se conocían, eran amigos, y vivían en paz y armonía.

La reina, llamada Sunshine Light, era una hermosa alicornio de color blanco, melena multicolor, ojos de color violeta y una cutie marck de una espera de luz multicolor, en forma de un sol cálido y brillante. Era conocida por su profunda bondad y sabiduría. Era alguien muy dulce, amable y paciente.

El rey, Dark Night, era un alicornio de color azul oscuro, melena azul nocturno, ojos color azul claro y unas estrellas de color azul como cutie marck. Era conocido por ser alguien muy dulce, cariñoso y bromista con todos sus súbditos, pero ambos, tanto el rey como la reina, eran muy dedicados más que todo, no solo a proteger su reino, sino también a educar a sus dos princesitas, Celestia y Luna.

Ambas estaban en la tierna edad escolar. Celestia tenía seis años, y Luna tenía cinco, de modo que ambas eran muy unidas.

–Bueno mis pequeñas ponis ¿Cómo están hoy? –Preguntó Bright Star, una joven unicornio blanca, ojos dorados y melena de color rosa, con una cutie marck de una espera de luz de color azul. Ella era la maestra particular de ambas hermanas.

– ¡Estamos bien, Bright! ¿Y tú? –Preguntó una pequeña Celestia, quien saltaba alegremente. Su melena, que era de color rosa en ese entonces, se movía suavemente detrás de ella, al ritmo de sus saltitos.

–Yo estoy muy bien, querida. –La unicornio sonrió cariñosamente. – ¿Y tú, pequeña Luna? ¿Cómo ha estado la princesa de la noche? –Ella preguntó, provocando que Luna sonriera tímidamente.

Hace unos días, Luna había aprendido a controlar la luna y las estrellas, sin necesidad de ayuda. Y, a petición de Celestia, todos los que la veían ahora, llamaban a Luna a modo de cariño "La princesa de la noche".

–Oh...Yo estoy muy bien, Bright ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –La pequeña alicornio miró con curiosidad a su alrededor.

Estaban en el salón de arte. Había papeles para pintar, crayones, pinturas y pinceles de todos los tamaños, formas y colores.

–Muy buena pregunta, pequeña Luna. Hoy vamos a dibujar.

– ¿Qué es dibujar? ¿Se come? –Preguntó Luna con curiosidad, y su hermana mayor se rio tiernamente por su inocencia, antes de atraerla hacia ella y darle un cálido y afectuoso abrazo.

–No, hermanita. Dibujar es como...Eh... ¿Qué es exactamente? –Preguntó Celestia, sin saber cómo explicarle a su hermana, quien la abrazaba cariñosamente.

–Es como proyectar, por medio del arte a través de distintas formas y figuras, lo que esté en tu imaginación. Por ejemplo, si quieres dibujar la luna o el sol, solo debes imaginártelo en tu mente y el resto saldrá solo. –Bright le explicó a la pequeña Luna, quien pareció entender.

–Oh, ahora sí entiendo. –Luna dijo con una suave y cálida sonrisa, acercándose hasta una estantería donde estaban ubicados los pinceles.

Tomó un par de pinceles, para entregarle uno a su hermana, y ella tomó el otro.

–Muy bien princesitas, aquí tienen. –Bright les colocó unos delantales a ambas hermanas, para luego colocar las pinturas y los papeles sobre la mesa para que ambas pudieran empezar. –Bien, la clase de hoy consiste en lo siguiente. Traten de dibujar qué es lo que quieren hacer cuando dirijan su propio reino, cómo quieren que sea, e incluso pueden dibujar un paisaje con la forma del reino que esté en su imaginación.

...

Ambas hermanitas se sentaron obedientemente, tomando diferentes colores cada una con su magia.

–Veo que ambas han mejorado mucho en el uso de la levitación. –Dijo Bright, observándolas con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Sí, nuestra mami nos ayuda a practicar. –Contestó Luna, antes de dirigirse a su hermana. –Hermana ¿Qué vamos a dibujar? –Preguntó Luna.

La pequeña Celestia lo meditó por un segundo, hasta que se le vino una idea.

– ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si dibujamos un hermoso reino colorido con ponis sonrientes y un hermoso castillo en una montaña? –Preguntó Celestia entusiasmada.

– ¡Sí! ¡Me encanta la idea hermana, este va a ser el mejor dibujo del mundo! –Exclamó Luna alegremente, antes de imitar a su hermana, y ambas comenzaron a dibujar su pequeño reino, el cual, sin saberlo, era casi la misma Equestria.

...

Pasaron un par de horas. Las dos hermanas, estando concentradas en su pequeño dibujo, no apartaban la mirada de las pinturas en ningún momento. Estaban tan concentradas, de hecho, que ni escucharon el sonido de la campana, lo que anunciaba el fin de las clases por ese día.

Y mucho menos notaron cuando llegaron sus padres, a los cuales Bright recibió encantada.

–Hola majestades, ¿cómo les ha ido? ¿Mucho papeleo? –Preguntó Bright con una sonrisa.

Bright era muy amiga de la pareja real, por lo cual ambos no dudaron cuando la escogieron para que ella fuese quien educara a las pequeñas hermanas.

–Hola Bright, sí, mucho papeleo, pero la culpa es de Dark, por quedarse dormido. –Dijo Sunshine sonriente.

– ¡Oye! –Exclamó Dark, un poco ofendido. –Recuerda que tú controlas el día, y yo controlo la noche, amor. No me puedo quedar despierto 24 horas...

–Solo estaba bromeando, cariño. –La alicornio blanca le dio un dulce beso en los labios y sonrió. –Pero cambiando de tema ¿Cómo están nuestras princesitas?

–Oh, ellas están felices. –Señaló a la mesa donde estaban sentadas ambas hermanas, quienes no levantaban la vista de su dibujo. –Les puse un ejercicio sencillo hoy, les expliqué que debían dibujar cómo querían que fuese el reino que ellas se imaginan gobernando cuando ya sean mayores.

–Me parece muy dulce. –Dijo Sunshine sonriendo. –De esta manera ambas van a estar preparadas cuando ya les llegue la hora de ascender a la corona.

–No sé, sigo pensando que están muy pequeñas para pensar en eso. –Protestó Dark, mirando con cariño a las princesas.

–Dark, cariño, no seas sobreprotector. –Lo calmó Sunshine.

–Suni, no es que esté siendo sobreprotector, solo que todavía son muy jóvenes.

–Lo sé, cariño, pero tenemos que comenzar a enseñarles desde ahora.

–Bien, si tú lo dices. –Dark suspiró resignado.

–Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos, todavía tenemos mucho papeleo por atender. –La alicornio blanca le sonrió a Bright Star. – ¿Podrías llamar a las niñas?

–Por supuesto, majestad. –Dijo Bright, acercándose a Celestia y Luna. –Pequeñas, la clase ya ha terminado. –Dijo con suavidad.

– ¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero todavía no hemos terminado nuestro dibujo! –Protestó Celestia, con una mirada triste.

–No se preocupen, pueden terminar su dibujo en casa. –La unicornio les sonrió con cariño. –Ahora recojan sus cosas, sus padres ya están aquí.

Ambas hermanas asintieron con energía, recogiéndolo todo rápidamente, para enseguida abalanzarse sobre sus padres, quienes las abrazaron con fuerza.

– ¡Mami, mami! ¡Hoy aprendimos a dibujar! –Exclamó Celestia alegremente.

– ¡Si! ¡Y mi hermana mayor me ayudó con las líneas! ¿no es así, Celli? –Sonrió Luna, enseñándoles el dibujo que ella y su hermana habían hecho con una sonrisa.

Celestia sonrió, acariciando con dulzura la crin de Luna.

–Es muy bonito, cariño. –Sonrió Dark.

–Sí que lo es. –Sonrió Sunshine, admirando con una gran sonrisa la obra de arte que habían hecho sus hijas.

–Ambas son grandes artistas, sus dibujos son hermosos. Pero no hay nada más hermoso que ustedes, mis tres amores. –Dark sonrió, abrazando a su esposa y a sus hijas, quienes sonrieron cálidamente.

– ¡Todos digan queso! –Exclamó Bright alegremente, con una cámara que sostenía con su magia.

– ¡Queso! –Exclamó la familia real, con una gran sonrisa.

...

...

...

...

Por la noche, la luna ya estaba en su máximo punto. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, iluminando el pacífico reino, que ya estaba sumido en la más agradable paz y calma.

Todos los ponis dormían tranquilamente, teniendo sueños agradables.

Todos menos una.

En una habitación de color azul, con hermosas esculturas que representaban al astro lunar en las paredes, una pequeña alicornio se movía inquieta bajo las mantas.

Parecía que intentaba huir de algo porque temblaba como una hoja, su respiración era agitada y constantemente repetía la frase "No toques a mi hermana" una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se despertó, cayendo de la cama, todavía enredada entre las mantas.

La pequeña alicornio salió de debajo de las mantas, temblando, con un sudor frío recorriendo su frente y enormes lágrimas cayendo por su pequeño rostro.

–Hermana… –Murmuró, ocultando su rostro bajo una almohada.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de su intranquilidad.

Temerosa, y guiándose por la luz de su cuerno (ya que las luces estaban apagadas) se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta, abriéndola cuidadosamente para encontrarse a Celestia del otro lado.

–Celli...

–Hermanita… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Celestia, por su expresión parecía como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla también, igual que la de Luna, pero su principal preocupación era su pequeña hermana.

–Oh, ¡hermana, me alegra ver que estás bien! Tuve...Una pesadilla horrible, soñé que yo te había…Que yo te había lastimado, y…Soñé que yo…Me convertía en un monstruo...

Por un momento, Celestia olvidó la horrible pesadilla que ella había tenido y abrazó a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, cobijándola bajo sus pequeñas alas. Pero, aunque era pequeña para entenderlo todavía, no podía dejar de hacer comparaciones con el sueño que le describía su hermana. Ella había soñado con lo mismo...Y ni se imaginaba que ese sueño era solo una advertencia de lo que se les venía encima. .

–Tranquila hermanita. Solo fue una pesadilla...Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí, y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño. –Celestia dijo suavemente, acariciando la melena de Luna para tranquilizarla.

Ella se removió un poco entre las alas de su hermana mayor, mirándola a los ojos con una suave sonrisa.

–Gracias Celli, sé que siempre podré contar contigo. Tú siempre sabes qué decir. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo...Soy una princesa con suerte. –Luna se recostó contra Celestia, quien sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

–Y tú eres mi pequeña hermana, la hermanita más dulce que tengo. Siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, incluso cuando tengas pesadillas.

La pequeña Luna sonrió conmovida.

– ¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo? –Preguntó Luna, poniendo una carita de súplica.

–Hermanita, no hace falta que pongas esa carita. Por supuesto que me quedaré toda la noche junto a ti, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

–Gracias hermana. –Sonrió Luna, mientras Celestia se acomodaba con ella en la cama de Luna.

–Cuando sea más grande, le contaré a las estrellas acerca de ti y te llevaré a conocerlas, para que sepan lo dulce que eres. Tengo a la mejor hermana del mundo, no puedo pedir algo mejor. –Luna apoyó su cabecita en el pecho de Celestia, quien sonrió dulcemente por la inocencia de su hermana.

–Te quiero mucho, Lulu. –Susurró Celestia, envolviendo sus alas alrededor de Luna.

–Yo también te quiero mucho a ti, Tia. –Susurró Luna, quedándose dormida con una cálida sonrisa.

…

Volviendo al presente, Celestia recordaba ese día con claridad.

No podía creer que la advertencia de ese sueño, ella la haya pasado por alto. Ella pensó que solo había sido un mal sueño. Pensó que solo era su imaginación, jugándole una mala pasada, pero no.

Por mucho que ella se negara a creerlo, ese sueño que ambas habían tenido era una premonición del día en el que Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon.

Y ella no siempre estuvo ahí para Luna, como prometió hacer. Era una de las cosas que más le dolía.

Y pensaba que ese castigo, el estar alejada de su hermana por 1000 años, se lo merecía.

Celestia cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomando de repente la firme decisión de no volver a levantar el sol nunca más.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con sus súbditos, incluso consigo misma, pero ya no tenía sentido seguir levantando el sol cuando su hermana se había ido de su lado.

Ella le había fallado. Celestia había fallado en su promesa de siempre estar ahí para Luna. Se dejó llevar por la fama y las alabanzas, dejando de lado a su hermana sin darse cuenta.

–Lo…Lo siento, Luna…Por favor, perdóname… –Susurró Celestia, quedándose dormida.

...

...

Celestia abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el mismo panorama de todas las noches. El día en el que ella desterró a su hermana.

Pero esta vez, era diferente. Se veía a sí misma envuelta por una cadena de sombras, las cuales amenazaban con tragársela por completo si no tenía cuidado.

–Todo ha terminado hoy para ti, ¡Celestia! La noche, durará… ¡Para siempre! –La yegua oscura se rio malvadamente.

–Hazlo entonces. Termina conmigo.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Nightmare Moon, mirando a Celestia con la estupefacción grabada en su expresión.

–Solo hazlo, termina conmigo. No tiene sentido seguir luchando contigo, si ya no tengo nada por qué luchar ni vivir. Mi hermana se ha ido de mi lado, y todo fue por mi culpa. Estoy…Sola… –Murmuró Celestia, dejando caer un par de lágrimas al suelo.

–Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza. Ya enloqueciste, a causa de la oscuridad, pero bueno, si quieres acabar con tu sufrimiento, yo me encargaré de eso, si así lo quieres.

Nightmare Moon concentró su magia y un potente rayo de color negro salió disparado en dirección a Celestia, quien cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó.

De repente, creyó escuchar una voz demasiado familiar para ella.

– ¡Suficiente! –Gritó con fuerza una voz misteriosa, cosa que provocó que las sombras que tenían atrapada a Celestia, la liberaran y se desvanecieran en el aire, pero esta ni se inmutó.

Se había quedado helada, creyó por un momento que había escuchado la voz familiar de Luna. Esa voz familiar que no había oído durante años.

Sacudió la cabeza, negando para sí misma, y entonces abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un paisaje completamente diferente.

A diferencia del anterior, este paisaje era una habitación de color azul, con las estrellas brillando en el medio de esta.

–Te doy una cálida bienvenida, hermana mayor. –Susurró Luna, apareciendo frente a Celestia, quien se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, con las lágrimas saliendo de estos por montones.

–Lu…Luna… ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó Celestia, con voz quebrada, y era más que evidente que en algún momento rompería en llanto.

–Sí, soy yo hermana. –Dijo Luna con dulzura.

–Pero... ¿Cómo? No se suponía que…Yo…Te…Había... ¿Desterrado? –Preguntó ella, confundida.

–No exactamente. –Dijo Luna, secándole las lágrimas a su hermana. –Un poco de mi esencia lunar reside en ti, es por eso mismo que tú pudiste elevar y bajar la luna todos estos años. –Susurró, pero luego se puso seria.

–Escucha Tia, solo he venido aquí para hablar contigo sobre algo. –Comenzó la princesa de la noche. –No tienes por qué seguir culpándote a ti misma por lo que sucedió hace casi 1000 años.

–Sí, Luna, porque fue mi culpa. La culpa, es solo mía, y de nadie más.

–También fue culpa mía, Tia, porque yo nunca te comenté cómo me sentía realmente. –La alicornio azul hizo una pausa, dando un largo suspiro, y luego continuó. –Yo sé que tú te preocupabas por mí, de vez en cuando me preguntabas si estaba bien.

–Lo...Lo sé, pero…No puedo evitar pensar…Que me merezco el estar sola.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Preguntó Luna, alzando un poco la voz.

–Me merezco todo este sufrimiento, pequeña hermana, porque nunca te presté la suficiente atención. Solo espero que me perdones…Por todo lo que hice…Soy una mala hermana. –Murmuró Celestia, bajando la cabeza, pero sintió algo cálido y suave que la abrazaba.

Lentamente levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada dulce y tranquila de Luna.

–No tengo nada que perdonarte. –Dijo Luna, haciendo que las lágrimas de Celestia corrieran por su rostro como cascadas.

–Lu…Luna… –Murmuró Celestia, sintiendo un vacío enorme en el corazón.

–Porque no fue tu culpa. Tia, no hay nada que perdonar, porque no has hecho nada malo. Al contrario, has sido una muy buena hermana, y no fue tu culpa el que la oscuridad terminara consumiendo mi alma. Fue culpa de...Tú ya sabes… Y por favor, no llores. No me gusta verte así, Tia, porque yo sé que tú eres fuerte. Deja el pasado Tia, déjalo ir, y afronta el futuro con una sonrisa.

Celestia escuchaba con atención las palabras de su hermana.

Era verdad. Debía dejar el pasado atrás, seguir adelante, y mirar hacia el futuro. Debía hacerlo, no solo por sus súbditos, por Luna o incluso por ella misma, debía hacerlo por todos.

–Tienes razón. –Dijo Celestia, con una pequeña sonrisa. –Seguiré adelante hermanita, gracias por abrirme los ojos. Y de nuevo, perdóname.

–Como te dije antes, no tengo nada que perdonarte. La que debe pedir perdón aquí, soy yo.

–No hay nada que perdonar, Lulu, lo pasado, pasado es.

Luna sonrió, dándole un cálido abrazo, un abrazo que Celestia necesitaba.

Se aferró fuertemente a Luna, estallando en lágrimas, y susurrando en todo momento "Perdóname, de verdad, perdóname, lo siento…" Hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó lo suficiente para levantar la mirada y ver a su hermana a los ojos.

–Te quiero mucho, Lulu. –Susurró Celestia, dándole una caricia en la mejilla a su hermana, como en los viejos tiempos.

–Yo también te quiero, Tia, y nunca lo olvides. Sigue adelante, pronto estaremos juntas de nuevo. Recuerda que no hay nada que perdonar, todos cometemos errores, incluso nosotras, las princesas, pero aprendemos de ellos. –Luna dijo, haciendo que Celestia le diera una cálida sonrisa.

–Ya es hora de despertar. –Dijo Luna con un tono tranquilo.

–No...Lulu, no me dejes…Por favor, no me quiero quedar sola…

–Nunca estarás sola. –Dijo Luna, comenzando a desvanecerse. –Siempre estaré ahí, incluso cuando no me puedas ver. Cada vez que necesites hablar conmigo y desahogarte, solo busca en tu corazón.

Dicho esto, el paisaje alrededor de Celestia se desvaneció, junto a Luna, y dejando a Celestia allí sentada viendo hacia el horizonte.

...

Celestia abrió los ojos, encontrándose en su habitación. Juró por un momento que había oído que Luna estaba hablando con ella en sus sueños, incluso había sentido su abrazo lleno de amor.

Fuera una ilusión o no, Celestia sentía que le habían quitado una enorme carga de los hombros.

Con una sonrisa verdadera, Celestia se levantó para salir al balcón a realizar su labor. Levantar el amanecer.

Lentamente comenzó a mover la luna, bajándola hasta su lugar, y luego apagó su cuerno por un momento, para enseguida volverlo a encender y comenzó a mover el sol de su sitio, finalizando por colocar el sol en su lugar en el cielo, para enseguida escuchar los aplausos de sus pequeños ponis desde la torre en la que estaba.

Entre todos esos aplausos, una pequeña potrilla de unos 6 años le llamó particularmente la atención.

Esa era Twilight Sparkle, la que meses después se convertiría en la alumna estrella de Celestia y la que años después traería de regreso a la princesa Luna, convirtiéndose así en la portadora del elemento de la magia junto a sus amigas.

Con una cálida sonrisa en dirección a sus ponis, extendió sus alas y se dirigió hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración.

Ya no tenía por qué llorar, ya no tenía por qué ocultarse. Ella ahora estaba decidida a enfrentar el futuro, lo haría con una sonrisa, y esperaría con ansias el regreso de su hermana.

…

Por la noche, tras un día disfrutando de la celebración del solsticio de verano como no lo hacía desde hace años, Celestia estaba recostada en su cama.

Por primera vez, ella sentía una paz infinita alrededor de ella. Sabía que su hermana no le guardaba rencor, y ya no tenía por qué llorar, porque ahora lo importante era dejar atrás el pasado y afrontar el futuro. Estaba ansiosa por ver a su hermana de nuevo y pasar más tiempo con ella. Y aunque tanto ella como Luna hayan cometido errores, eso no significa que no puedan empezar de nuevo.

Celestia suspiró, feliz, y cerró los ojos para descansar.

Un silencio tranquilo reinó en la habitación por unos segundos, hasta que las cortinas comenzaron a cerrarse y una cálida brisa sopló dentro de la habitación.

Hubo de nuevo unos segundos de silencio.

Las mantas cobijaron un poco más a Celestia, quien sonrió entre sueños.

Volvió a haber varios segundos de silencio de nuevo.

La lámpara que estaba encendida en la habitación se apagó, dejando la habitación en la más infinita oscuridad, que era perfecto para que la princesa del sol pudiese descansar, cobijada bajo el brillo de la luna.

Varios segundos de silencio después, se escuchó una voz suave desde algún lugar de la habitación.

–Dulces sueños, querida hermana.


End file.
